Pure Stupidity
by The joyous pumpkin
Summary: A crazy story my sister and I wrote.


Pure Stupidity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pokemon characters bla bla bla etc..  
  
Authors note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Narrator: * looks at authors note * eeeeeeeeeeeeehehehehehe What's this story about again?  
  
Secrets: That's for me to know and you to find out....  
  
Narrator: ok..  
  
Secrets: One sunny morning tea.  
  
Narrator: * interrupts her * Hey! I'm supposed to narrate this story!  
  
Secrets: NO YOU'RE NOT!! It's my story and I want to narrate it! kicks narrator's ass causing him to fall out of the story * HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I RULE!!  
  
Ash: When are we starting?  
  
Secrets: When I say so! * grins * Now we start. One sunny morning team rocket were walking down a sunny path and suddenly fell into a sunny ditch!  
  
Jessie: *groans * My, everything's sunny today!  
  
Meowth: Meowch!  
  
James: owiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jess don't sit on my ass please...  
  
Jessie: Oh sorry, I'll stand on it instead * stands up * Jessie: I'm the king of the asshole!  
  
James: * screams in pain*  
  
Meowth: Uh, Jess, I don't think that's such a good idea..  
  
Jessie: Why not?  
  
Meowth: Remember the incident?  
  
Jessie: oops..* gets off James's butt *  
  
James: Thanks.  
  
Secrets: What incident?  
  
Jessie: * blushes * nothing.  
  
Secrets: Whatever. Back to the story. Team rocket finally got out of the ditch and to their surprise discovered that there was a Swedish guy standing next to them eating meat balls!  
  
Swedish guy: * mouth full of meat balls* mumf!*spits out the meat balls on meowths head* Hej jag heter Jörgen !!  
  
Jessie: huh?  
  
James: Hej! Jag heter James! * shakes Jörgen's hand *  
  
Jessie: Uh? What did you just say?  
  
James: I said my name is James. That Swedish guy is called Jörgen.  
  
Jessie: eh.hi.um ... Jorgen?  
  
Jörgen: * suddenly Jörgen runs away screaming hysterically * ASH KOMMER!!!!!  
  
James: Shit.  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
Meowth: IT'S ASH!!!  
  
Ash: I'm gong to be a pokemon master! * laughs like an idiot * Hurdy hurdy hur!  
  
James: why is he crying???  
  
Jessie: James, he was just laughing like the idiot he is!  
  
Ash: * continues laughing* Hurdy hurdy hur hur!!  
  
James: * backs away * he scares me..  
  
Jessie: My dear James, he scares this whole planet.  
  
Ash: *Stops laughing immediately * Everyone's scared of me? COOL!  
  
James: * hides behind Jessie * aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * start crying*  
  
Jessie: Let's follow Jörgens great example and RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!!! * grabs meowth which is covered with saliva and meat balls and runs away*  
  
James: * follows Jessie *JESSSSSIIIIEEEE! Wait for me!  
  
Ash: Hey! * laughs again* Hurdy hurdy!  
  
Secrets: Team rocket ran for their sorry lives until they came to a deserted ice-cream bar  
  
James: * Presses his face against the window* Who could have been so cruel as to leave an ice-cream bar all alone in the wilderness!  
  
Jessie: Someone who doesn't see food as a friend like you obviously do!  
  
James: I don't see food as friends! I don't eat my friends do I?  
  
Meowth: It wouldn't surprise me if you did though.  
  
James: *runs into the ice-cream bar and searches frantically for any left over ice-cream* ICE-CREAM WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Jessie: James this is a deserted ice-cream bar, you're not going to find any ice-cream!  
  
Jill: MY ICE-CREAM BAR IS NOT DESERTED!!! It's just a little empty right now.  
  
Meowth: And dirty.  
  
James: I knew no one would desert an ice-cream bar, that would just have been downright cruel! Now give me ice-cream * runs over to the counter, searches in his pocket hysterically for money *  
  
Meowth: James.. * gives James a dollar *  
  
James: WOW, thank you Meowth  
  
Meowth: huh? Its not for you, buy me a ice-cream, I want a Chocolate cone please!  
  
Jill: I don't have chocolate ice-cream, I have some eggnog ice-cream?  
  
Meowth: Eeeeeh..no thanks.have any vanilla?  
  
Jill: Nope  
  
Meowth: Strawberry.  
  
Jill: Nope  
  
James: Don't you have anything!  
  
Jill: I've got eggnog!  
  
Meowth: I think I've changed my mind, I don't want any ice'cream.  
  
Jill: You want a drink instead? I've got water and eggnog!  
  
Meowth: no thanks.  
  
Jessie: Lets go this is getting too boring * grabs the dollar from Meowth gives it to James *  
  
Meowth: HEY!  
  
Jessie: what, I don't think you will use it ( here ). Come on lets go  
  
Jill: NO!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE WRATH OFF THE EGGNOG!!  
  
Secrets: Team rocket ran and ran to get away from the evil and insane ice- cream bar owner. They ran all the way home to there cabin deep in the forest.  
  
Jessie: Finally we're home!!  
  
James: *runs into the cabin * FOOD!!  
  
Meowth: * runs after James * YARN!  
  
Jessie: * sighs* Home, sweet home.  
  
Secrets: And so we leave the three TR. members and go back to the real world where insane things like these (luckily) don't happen. So, all that's left to say now is..THE END!!! 


End file.
